Twists
by hymie08
Summary: Paige and Spinner are going out but then Paige dumps him to go out with someone else. Dean moves to Degrassi and paige is scared that he will try to hurt her again. JT has a new gf. Craig finally asks ash out & jimmy is going out with hazel. Will Sean & E
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Degrassi.

Authors note: This is my first time writing fan fiction so please read and review.

----------(Indicates Scene Change)

Paige's house before school.

The phone rings.

Paige: Hello.

Spinner: Hey Paige it's me Spin.

Paige: Hey Spin. What's up?

Spinner: Nothing I just wanted to ask you if you were doing anything later.

Paige: Spin, are you asking me out on a date?

Spinner: Yeah, but it's ok if you don't want to go.

Paige: Of course I want go. After all, you are my boyfriend.

Spinner: Great! I'll see you at school.

Paige: Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy and Spinner are talking in the hallway.

Spinner: So are you and Hazel together?

Jimmy: You could say that. What about you and Paige?

Spinner: Yeah we're together. We actually have a date tonight. Why don't you ask Hazel if she wants to come and it could be like a double date?

Jimmy: I don't know Spin.

Spinner: Just ask her. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Paige about it.

Jimmy: Alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and Hazel are about to enter DCS for the first day of school when someone comes up behind them and whispers "Hey Spirit, how's it going?" Paige turns around shaking.

Paige: What are you doing here Dean?

Dean: I just transferred. Aren't you happy to see me?

Hazel: Why would she be happy to see you?

Dean: Tell your little friend here to keep her mouth shut or she's going to get something she doesn't want.

Paige: Come on Hazel; let's go we're going to be late.

Paige and Hazel walk off and Dean yells "See you around Spirit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley and Ellie are in the girl's bathroom talking.

Ashley: So what do you think about Craig?

Ellie: You mean do I like him or do I think you would make a good couple?

Ashley laughing: Both.

Ellie: Craig is a really nice guy and I think you would make a great couple.

Ashley: Really?

Ellie: Yes! Well I'm going to go, don't want to be late for class.

Ashley: See you in a few.

Ellie leaves and Paige and Hazel walk in. Paige is crying.

Ashley: Paige, what's wrong?

Paige, still crying: He's here Ash, he's here.

Ashley: Who's he?

Hazel: Dean. He just transferred.

Ashley: Paige I'm so sorry.

Paige: I thought it was over. I haven't had any nightmares in months and then he just shows up. I don't know what to do. I'm scared guys what do I do?

Ashley: Don't worry Paige; we'll be there for you.

Hazel: She's right Paige; we're all here for you. No matter what happens, we'll be there.

Paige: Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.

Just then the bell rings. Hazel looks at Ashley and says: "I guess we should get to class." Then she looks at Paige and says "Maybe you should call your mom and have her pick you up. I don't think you would be able to concentrate with Dean being here. Or at least talk to the counselor about it.

Ashley: I agree with Hazel. Hazel, why don't you take her to the office and I'll tell the teacher why you're late.

Paige: Yeah you guys are right. I'm not ready for all this to be happening right now. I just need some time to think. Thanks Ash.

Ashley: Anytime.

Hazel: Come on Paige let's go. Hazel leads Paige away and Ashley goes to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma, Toby, Manny, and JT are all sitting together at lunch. Well everyone except JT. He had just noticed that Dean was there. He hated Dean for what he did to Paige. He saw Paige earlier at school so he thought that he was the reason why she left.

Emma: JT? Are you listening?

JT: What?

Toby: What's wrong with you? All you have been doing is looking at the new guy with this look of hate in your eyes.

Manny: Who? Dean?

Toby: Yeah that's his name.

Manny: I talked to him last year. He seemed like a pretty nice guy.

JT: What would you know Manny? You don't even know him?

Manny: What's your problem?

JT: Just stay away from him ok?

Manny and Emma: Why?

JT: Because he's a really bad guy. I know this girl that told me about him and I knew she wasn't lying. Let's just say he hurt her really bad. She even had nightmares about it.

Emma: What did he do to her?

JT: I can't tell you.

Manny: Well I've heard enough. JT looks serious about this Em. Maybe we should stay away from him.

Emma: Yeah I think so too.

Toby: I think this is the first time JT has been serious about something.

JT: It's not funny Toby! He hurt her really bad and he'll do it to someone else if he gets a chance. And I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

Toby: Ok, I'm sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner walks up to Hazel and Terri during lunch.

Spinner: Hey guys! Uh, where's Paige?

Hazel: Spin, can I talk to you in private for a minute?

Spinner: Sure

Hazel: I'll be right back Terri. Hazel leads spinner away into a deserted hallway.

Spinner: so what's going on?

Hazel: You remember what happened to Paige last year with that guy?

Spinner: You mean the one that you know?

Hazel: Yeah. Well, he goes here now and me and Ashley thought it would be best if she stayed home for a while because she was a wreck. She was shaking and we couldn't get her to stop crying. So I took her to the office and her mom picked her up.

Spinner: Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Hazel: I didn't want you to worry.

Spinner: Well, I'll call her later.

Well that's the end of this chapter. What will happen when Spinner confronts Paige about Dean? Who will Paige turn to for help? Will Craig ask Ashley out? Who will JT's new girlfriend be? What will happen with Jimmy and Hazel? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Truth & disputes

Later on that day.

Spinner wasn't able to concentrate all day. All he could think about was how Paige was doing or how much he wanted to kill Dean. When he got home the first thing he did was call Paige.

Paige: Hello.

Spinner: Hey Paige.

Paige: Spin about tonight, I can't go.

Spinner: I know. Hazel told me all about it. I was just worried about you that's all.

Paige: That's really sweet Spin but I got to go.

Spinner: Ok. I'll talk to you later.

Paige: Bye. After Paige hangs up the phone it rings again.

Paige: Spinner I'm fine I'm just a little tired.

JT: Well then I guess I'll talk to you later then.

Paige: JT, I thought you were Spinner. Why are YOU calling me anyway?

JT: I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was concerned when you were there in the morning but then you left. Then I saw Him. Paige, I'm really sorry. I know this must be hard for you.

Paige: Yeah it's really hard but I don't want to talk about it ok?

JT: I just want to say one thing.

Paige: JT.

JT: Listen. Maybe you should do exactly what Dean wouldn't expect.

Paige: What?

JT: Show up for school and act normal. Make him think that he doesn't bother you. If it doesn't work you can blame me ok?

Paige: JT, I really appreciateit. I might even consider going to school tomorrow. And if I do, it's because you talked me into it. But don't think that you can get me to like you by you giving me good advice that might actually work. Besides I do have a boyfriend now.

JT: Come on Paige, did you really think that I'd still be hung up on you. Right, I was just concerned because I thought we were friends.

Paige: I was just saying, and we are friends JT.

JT: If you say so.

Paige: Yeah I do.

JT: Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow?

Paige: Maybe.

JT: Paige. Paige: Ok, ok I'll be there tomorrow.

JT: Alright then I'll see you tomorrow.

Paige: Bye

JT: And Paige if you ever need someone to talk to(pause) I'm here. I'm always here for you. Paige: Thanks JT.

JT: Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's house.

Ellie: So what was going on today?

Ashley: What do you mean?

Ellie: Why were you late for class?

Ashley: Oh that. It's something personal.

Ellie: Come on Ash, you can tell me.

Ashley: I don't know El; it doesn't have anything to do with me.

Ellie: It has something to do with Hazel and Paige doesn't it?

Ashley: Yeah but it's not what you think.

Ellie: Why won't you tell, it's not like I'll tell the whole school.

Ashley: Ok but you can't tell anyone. Not even Marco.

Ellie: Ok.

**Ashley**: Last year Paige was...she was raped and I made it worse when I wrote that song about rape. I made it worse, for a little while anyways. It made her feel worse and when she told me, I felt really bad. But then when we got up on stage to sing, she saw him and she sang the lyrics. It helped her out and she ended up going to counseling. When she just got to the point where she didn't have the nightmares or didn't think about it as much, it got worse. That same guy just transferred to Degrassi and now she's scared that he will come after her again.

Ellie: I had no idea it was that bad. I never thought I'd say this but, I'm actually sorry for Paige. I know she can be a bitch sometimes but no one deserves that. I can't imagine what she's going through. You did try and help her out right?

Ashley: Of course I did. That's why I was late. Me and Hazel were trying to calm her down. She was shaking really bad and we couldn't get her to stop crying. So Hazel took her to the office and her mom took her home. I don't think she'll be at school for a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy and Spinner at Spinner's house.

Jimmy: So why aren't we going on that double date with Paige and Hazel?

Spinner: I told you something came up.

Jimmy: You're really going to believe that?

Spinner: Yes I am. And don't tell me she's lying because I know she's telling the truth this time. Jimmy: How can you be so sure?

Spinner: I just am ok.

Jimmy: Ok. But I still don't believe you.

Spinner: Then go talk to Hazel. I'm sure she can convince you.

Jimmy: Fine maybe I will. Jimmy calls Hazel from Spinner's.

Hazel: Hello.

Jimmy: Hey Hazel it's me, Jimmy.

Hazel: Hey what's up?

Jimmy: I was just wandering why our dates off for tonight.

Hazel: Well I don't think I should tell you. It's personal and I don't think Paige would want you to know. She already hates it that Spin knows.

Jimmy: Hazel, what are you talking about? And why won't you tell me why you and Paige cancelled?

Hazel: Because it's not up to me to tell you. I told you it has to do with Paige and I don't think she would want you to know.

Jimmy: How do I know you're not ditching us for some other guys?

Hazel: You just have to trust us unless Paige tells you why.

Jimmy: Ok. Well.....

Hazel: Hold on I have a call on the other line.

Paige: Hazel?

Hazel: Yeah Paige? Paige: Can you some over? I really need someone to talk to.

Hazel: Yeah sure. Hey I'm talking to Jimmy right now but I'll tell him I have to go. Oh and he's been asking me why we canceled. What should I tell him?

Paige: Nothing. You can't tell him. Just tell him you have to go.

Hazel: Alright. See you in a few.

Paige: Bye.

Hazel: Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah?

Hazel: I got to go, but I'll talk to you later.

Jimmy: See you tomorrow.

Hazel: Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terri and Paige on the phone.

Terri: Hello.

Paige: Hey Ter.

Terri: Hey. What's up?

Paige: Lots.

Terri: Like what?

Paige: Hey can you come over?

Terri: Sure, is there something wrong?

Paige: Yeah. That's why I need you to come over.

Terri: Ok I'll be right over.

Paige didn't answer because her mom had just told her that Hazel had arrived.

Terri: Paige?

Paige: Oh sorry. Hazel just got here. So I'll see you in a few?

Terri: Yeah.

Paige Bye.

Terri: Bye

Hazel walks in. She could see that Paige hadn't been crying so she knew it wasn't too bad.

Hazel: So what did you want me to come over for?

Paige: Well I was talking to JT earlier and he had a good point and I wanted to know what you thought.

Hazel: Wait, JT had a good idea. That's a shock.

Paige: If you're just going to make jokes about it then leave.

Hazel: Ok I'm sorry. I was just saying.

Paige: I think we should wait till Terri gets here.

Hazel: If that's what you want to do.

Paige: Yeah. I don't think we'll have to wait long.

About five minutes later Terri walked in.

Terri: Hey guys. So what's wrong Paige?

Paige: I'm having a problem deciding about what to do tomorrow.

Terri: What do you mean?

Paige told Terri the whole story from the beginning. She didn't notice but she started crying when she mentioned Dean.

Terri: Paige, why didn't you tell me sooner?

Paige: I didn't want everyone to know about it.

Terri: But what does this have to do with tomorrow?

Paige: Well I got this phone call from JT and he had a good point.

Paige then told Terri and Hazel what JT had told her.

Hazel: Wow, I didn't know JT would come up with something like that. He must really like you Paige. I think it might work.

Paige: I think so too. But what do you think Terri?

Terri: I think you should go with what he said. It just might work. For once JT has come up with something that is practical and could work.

Paige: Ok. I'll do it. But what do I do if it doesn't work?

Hazel: Well, I'm not sure. Ter?

Terri: I don't know. Maybe you should talk to your new counselor JT.

Paige: Not funny Terri.

Terri: Then why did you smile?

Hazel: Yeah Paige. Why did you smile when she mentioned JT?

Paige: Oh shut up both of you.

Hazel and Terri both start laughing and Paige threw a pillow at the both of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JT, Manny, Emma, and Toby at Manny's house

Manny: So Emma, what do you think was wrong with Paige?

JT: What are you talking about?

Emma: We saw her and Hazel walk into the girl's bathroom and Paige was crying.

JT: Oh.

Toby: That's all you can say when your dream girl is upset and crying.

JT: Has it ever occurred to you that I already know what's wrong and that I already talked to her about it?

Toby: No.

JT: Well I did. And I think she took my advice.

Manny: How do you know?

JT: I don't I just think she did.

Emma: Since when does Paige listen to you?

JT: You never know. She might. We'll find out tomorrow.

Emma: Can we change the subject? I'm tired of hearing about Paige.

Manny: Yeah me too.

JT just rolls his eyes and stops listening to what they are saying.

Manny: So Emma, what's going on with you and Sean?

Emma: We're doing ok. We have a date tomorrow after school.

Manny: That's it?

Emma: Do I have to tell you everything?

Manny: Yes you do!

Emma: I'll tell you tomorrow.

Manny: Emma!

Emma: I promise.

Toby: Why do you like Sean so much any ways?

Emma: I just do and it's none of your business.

Manny: Yeah Toby so but out. Don't you have a girlfriend?

Toby: Yeah I do.

Emma: Then go bug her instead of us.

Toby: Fine maybe I will.

Emma: Good.

JT: I'm going to go now.

Manny: Why so you can call Paige and tell her how much you love her?

JT: No. I wasn't even planning on calling her.

Emma: Oh sure. We really believe you JT.

JT: You should.

Manny: And why is that?

JT: Because you'll find out if I am telling you the truth about me helping Paige. If she shows up for school tomorrow, then you'll know that she took my advice.

Emma: Whatever you say.

Manny: Do you really believe that Paige will show up?

JT: Yes I do.

Emma: Ok. Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JT walks home by himself and starts thinking to himself.

"What if they are right? Maybe Paige won't take my advice and let Dean win. No. Paige will want Dean to know that he doesn't bother her. Yeah I'll see Paige at school tomorrow. I know I will. Maybe she'll realize that I'm smarter than she thinks."

Kendra comes up behind JT.

Kendra: Hey JT:

What? Kendra: Have you seen Toby. He was supposed to meet me at my house.

JT: He just left Manny's house.

Kendra: What's your problem?

JT: None of your business.

Kendra: This has to do with Paige doesn't it?

JT: Yeah Why?

Kendra: I know what happened JT. Gavin told me.

JT: Oh.

Kendra: You're still hung up on her aren't you?

JT: Why would you say that?

Kendra: Well it's kind of obvious.

JT: Ok, but so what if I do.

Kendra: You do know that she's dating my brother?

JT: Yeah I know.

Kendra: You should really stop worrying about Paige. You know my brother will take care of her.

JT: Ha ha real funny.

Kendra: I'm just trying to help.

JT: Yeah well it's not working.

Kendra: Well I'm going to go now so I guess I'll see you later.

JT: Bye

JT walks home in silence while Kendra watches him walk off.

Kendra: I never thought he liked her that much. Oh, well. He'll get over her sooner or later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning before school at Paige's house.

Paige is still having second thoughts about what might happen with Dean at school. Paige started talking to herself

. "Come on Paige you can do this. JT's right. If you just ignore him and act like nothing happened he'll leave me alone. Why did he have to move here? He almost ruined my life last year and now he's going to make this year worse. This was supposed to be my year."

Paige's mom yelled at her from downstairs. "Paige, honey, you're going to be late"

"I'm coming" Paige hurries down the stairs and gets into her mom's car.

Paige's mom: Paige, are you sure you want to go to school today? You don't have to go.

Paige: Yes mom I'm sure.

Paige's mom: Alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Paige got to school the first person she saw was JT. She would have stopped to talk to him but Terri and Hazel were waiting for her inside so she just smiled at him.

Terri and Hazel walk up to Paige.

Terri: Are you sure you're ok with this?

Hazel: Ter, we already talked about and she said yes like a million times.

Paige: She's right Ter. I'll be fine.

Terri: I was just asking because he's coming up behind you right now.

Paige: Seriously?

Dean: Hey Spirit. Didn't expect to see you today.

Paige: And why is that?

Dean: Well I figured I was the reason you left. You were so scared yesterday. I could see it in your eyes.

Paige: Well you're wrong. It was a family emergency. Now could you leave us alone we have something important to discuss?

Dean: Like how to avoid me.

Paige: More like how to...

Terri elbowed Paige because she knew she was going to say something that would make him mad.

Paige: Well we have to go now.

Dean: Later Spirit.

Dean walked off.

Hazel: You handled that well.

Paige: Barely.

Terri: I think it worked. You sounded very convincing.

Jimmy and Spinner were walking down the hall when they just realized that Paige was there. Jimmy: See I told you. She probably went out with that Dean guy again.

Spinner glared at him and walked up to Paige.

Spinner: What are you doing here?

Paige: I'll tell you later.

Jimmy: So, why did the both of you bail on us last night? Both of you look fine to me.

Paige was about to say something to Jimmy but Terri caught her eye.

Hazel: Let's go Paige. See you later Jimmy.

Jimmy: What was that all about?

Spinner: None of your business.

Jimmy: You know something that I don't?

Spinner: Yeah and I'm not telling you either.

Jimmy: Come on Spin we're best friends.

Spinner: I can't tell you. Paige wouldn't want me to and by the look on her face I'd said she'd kill me if I told you.

Jimmy: Ok. I was just asking.

Jimmy knew that something was wrong. He decided to go to the one person he knew he could trust. Terri. He was going to talk to her before lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and JT in the hallway between classes.

JT: Hey Paige.

Paige: Hey.

JT: Glad to see you took my advice.

Paige: I don't know how long I can keep this up.

JT: Don't worry. From what you said this morning I'd say you'll do fine.

Paige: You were listening?

JT: No. Terri told me.

Paige: I bet she did.

JT: Ok ok I was listening, but only to see how well you would handle it.

Paige: So you doubted me?

JT: No. Normally I wouldn't be worried but this is serious and I heard about what happened after you talked to him yesterday.

Paige: I can manage.

JT: I know.

Paige: Then why are you standing here.

JT: What?

Spinner walked up behind JT.

Spinner: Trying to steal my girl friend?

Paige: Not likely.

JT: I was just talking to her.

Spinner: Well go talk to someone else.

JT: Why?

Paige rolled her eyes.

Paige: JT, just go.

JT went to find Toby, Emma, and Manny.

Spinner: What's your problem? I thought you didn't like JT.

Paige: Spin we're just friends.

Spinner: Since when?

Paige: Last year.

Spinner: Oh.

Paige: That's why he attacked Dean last year at the game.

Spinner: You told him before me?

Paige: He wouldn't have gone away if I didn't tell him what was bothering me.

Spinner: But still, you could have told me sooner.

Paige: Spin I don't want to fight right now so will you please just drop it?

Spinner: I'm not going to drop it Paige. I want you to answer me.

Paige started yelling.

Paige: I did!

Spinner: Look there's no reason for you to start yelling.

Paige: Just leave me alone Spinner.

Spinner: I just want to talk.

Paige: I said leave me alone!

Spinner grabbed her arm and she pulled away.

Paige: Gavin, I said leave me alone!

Paige stormed off and left Spinner standing there alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch Jimmy walks up to Terri and asks her if they can talk.

Terri agrees and they go out into the hallway.

Terri: So what did you want?

Jimmy: To ask you what's going on with you, Hazel, and Paige. Why have you guys been acting weird?

Terri: Well...

Jimmy: Don't tell me you can't tell me.

Terri: But I can't.

Jimmy: At least tell why they ditched me and Spin last night. Terri:

They didn't ditch you. They cancelled because something major came up. That's why Hazel had to go to Paige's last night so we could all talk about it and decide what to do.

Jimmy: About what.

Terri: That's the part I can't tell you.

Terri walked back into the lunch room and sat next to Paige.

Hazel: What did Jimmy want?

Terri: To know why you guys cancelled last night and why we have been acting weird.

Paige: You didn't tell him did you?

Jimmy came up behind them.

Jimmy: Didn't tell me what?

Paige: It's none of your business.

Jimmy: I f you can tell Spin, you can tell me.

Paige: No I can't.

Jimmy: Why?

Hazel: Just because. Look Jimmy, none of us are going to tell you and no one else knows so you might as well give it up.

Jimmy: Look I just want some answers.

Paige: Well you're not going to get any so go away.

Jimmy: Fine. I'll leave then. Paige:

Good. Jimmy walks off and Dean walks over to them.

Paige: Go away Dean!

Dean: Now that's not nice Spirit.

Paige: I don't care just leave me alone.

Dean: Can I talk to you in private?

Hazel: She isn't going anywhere with you.

Dean: You need to learn how to shut your mouth or else.

Hazel: Or else what?

Paige: Just go away Dean.

Dean: No, I think I'll stick around for a while.

Ellie walked by and Dean looked at her. She smiled at him and then looked over at JT.

Dean: On second thought I'll see you around.

As Dean starting walking over to Ellie, JT followed until he was next to the trash can and pushed him into it. Everyone started laughing, including Paige. Mr. Radditch saw Jt push Dean and he walked over to JT.

Mr. Radditch: And just what do you think you are doing Mr. Yorke?

JT: Just throwing trash away.

Mr. Radditch: My office now.

JT looked over at Paige and saw that she was laughing. She looked at him and he winked at her. Terri: How did Ellie know about it?

Paige: Ashley told her.

Hazel: And you're not mad?

Paige: Ashley called me last night and told me.

Terri: Then why can't Jimmy know?

Hazel: Really Paige. JT, Spinner, Ellie, and Ashley know. So why can't you tell Jimmy?

Paige: If Jimmy knows then him and Spinner will go after Dean and that will only make him mad and...

Terri: Paige, don't think like that. Just talk to them about and they won't go after him.

Paige: Ok. I'll tell Jimmy the next time he asks.

Hazel: Why don't I tell him? I'm meeting up with him after school.

Paige: Alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel and Jimmy at Jimmy's house.

Jimmy: I thought you were going to bail on me again.

Hazel: Do you really want to know why we cancelled last night?

Jimmy: Since you brought it up.

Hazel told Jimmy everything. She even warned him not to confront Dean like Paige said. Jimmy: I didn't think it was that bad. I'm really sorry for the way I acted today.

Hazel: its ok you didn't know.

Jimmy: I never thought Paige would ever take JT's advice though. I have to admit, it might work. It seems to be working already.

Hazel: Yeah. She handled it well until lunch when she told him to go away. I think he may have caught on to the plan.

Jimmy: You never know. He was dumb enough to fall for that trick at lunch. Ellie told him off earlier and he expected her to like him. That was funny.

Hazel: You should have seen the look on Paige's face. I thought she was going to die laughing. About an hour after Hazel left Spinner showed up.

Jimmy: Hey Spin, what's up?

Spinner: I don't want to talk about it.

Jimmy: Let me guess Paige was talking to Jt in the hallway and when she saw you coming she told him off. She didn't want you to know that he was the reason she showed up for school. When you asked her why she was talking to JT and why she told him about Dean before you she got mad and told you to go away. You didn't listen so she started yelling. And she called you Gavin.

Spinner: How did you know?

Jimmy: Hazel told me everything.

Spinner: Don't let Paige know that you know.

Jimmy: She knows.

Spinner: Oh.

Jimmy: You might want to give Paige some space for a little while.

Spinner: She'll be fine about it tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige calls JT

JT: Hello

Paige: Hey JT.

JT: So, how did you like the show at lunch?

Paige: I haven't laughed that hard in a long time.

JT: That's good. You look cute when you smile.

Paige: Oh really?

JT: Yeah. I might want to watch out, Spinner might get jealous.

Paige: He already is.

JT: Why?

Paige: Because I was talking to you in the hallway. And I did tell you about Dean before him. He still thought I hated you.

JT: You used to hate me?

Paige: No, not really. You were just so immature when I met you. You're not that bad now.

JT: Thanks. Are you and Spinner still together?

Paige: Why? J

T: No reason. I was just wondering.

Paige: If I said no, were you going to ask me out?

JT: I don't know. I'm not really your type and I'm a bit immature. You probably wouldn't want to be seen in public with me.

Paige: Do you want to go out or not?

JT: I don't know I have so many things to do I'll have to think about it.

Paige: Yes or no?

JT: Hmmm.....I'd love to.

Paige: Well you'll have to wait a while because I don't feel safe going out yet.

JT: Ok. But once you know it's safe, you will keep your promise right?

Paige: Maybe.

JT: Paige. Paige: let me think (short pause) ok.

JT: Ok what.

Paige: I'll go out with you.

JT: Great. I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow.

Paige: Bye.

____________________________________________________

How long will JT have to wait to go out on his date with Paige? How will Spinner react? What will happen to Dean? Will he walk or end up behind bars? How far is Emma willing to go in her relationship with Sean? Find out in chapter 3.


	3. Turn Tables

The next day at school, Spinner was looking for Paige.

When he found her, she was alone which is what he wanted.

Spinner: Paige

Paige: What?

Spinner: When were you going to tell me?

Paige: Tell you what?

Spinner: That you broke up with me.

Paige: I thought I made it clear yesterday.

Spinner: What did I do?

Paige: If you don't know, then you'll never know.

Spinner: What?

Paige: I have to go. I'm meeting Hazel and Terri.

Paige walked off leaving Spinner. When she found Hazel and Terri, Dean was with them.

Dean: Hey Spirit. Glad to see me?

Paige: Not hardly.

Terri: Paige, can I talk to you for a minute?

Paige: Sure.

Terri led Paige away and then told her why they were talking to Dean.

Paige: Why are you and Hazel talking to Dean?

Terri: Because Ashley came up with a good idea. You said you were going to press charges, but he would probably walk. Well one of her friends has a camera and if we caught him saying anything that would help...

Paige: And how are we going to do that?

Terri: Well, me and Hazel were going to act like we didn't believe you. Then we were going to become friends with him but we aren't going to go anywhere with him. We told him we only acted like we hated him because of you but we really didn't.

Paige: So what you're saying is you're going to trick him into admitting what he did?

Terri: Yeah. But we have to tell Craig so he doesn't freak out if it works.

Paige sighs but then agrees.

Paige: If it will help then tell him.

Terri walked back over to Dean and Hazel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige went to find JT. When she found him, he was with his friends. JT saw her coming so he told his friends he'd be right back.

JT: Hey Paige!

Paige: Hey.

JT: You seem happier today.

Paige: Yeah, I am.

Paige told JT about Ashley's plan.

Paige: What do you think?

JT: I think it will work. And if it doesn't it would be worth it.

Paige: I don't know. I don't know Craig that well.

JT: Trust me, he'll do it. Just have Ashley talk to him. He'd do anything for her.

Paige: Ok. Well I have to go. I'll see you around.

JT: See you later.

JT walked back over to his friends.

Emma: What was that all about?

JT: So I'm not allowed to talk to Paige Michalchuck?

Emma: I'm just saying that she never really pays attention to you.

Toby: She's right. Paige never goes out of her way to talk to you.

JT: Look guys we're just friends and I was just helping her out with something.

Manny: Since when does Paige need your help?

JT: Paige isn't as bad as you think she is.

Emma: Yeah sure JT. She's the nicest person we have ever met.

Toby: Yeah JT. She never makes fun of us or says mean things.

JT: Real funny. I'm being serious guys. If you knew the story you wouldn't be making jokes. You don't know what she's been through so just lay off.

Manny: Then tell us what happened.

JT: I can't. If you want to know, you'll have to talk to Paige, but I don't think she'll tell any of you. She didn't even tell Spinner at first. So what does that tell you?

Emma: Oh my god, she didn't tell Spinner. It must be really serious then. You know, like the time she cancelled a date with Spinner to out some guy from Bardell.

JT: Just drop it. And don't say anything to her; she's been through enough already.

Manny: Yeah ok. We wouldn't want to upset her.

Emma: Yeah that would be so bad.

Toby: JT, Why are still hung up on her? When has she ever been nice to you?

JT: She has been nice to me. I was the one that convinced her to take Liberty shopping for the dance last year. And she wasn't even mean about it.

Toby: Ok, that's only one.

JT: And there was this time when I was showing her something that I was going to do when I was mascot. It actually made her laugh.

Emma: That doesn't prove anything. She was nice to you a few times. So what.

JT: She nice when I talk to her on the phone too. And I don't really care what you say or think. Manny: Ok. We're going to be late. So let's get to class. Everyone agrees with Manny and they all go to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media Immersion Class- 10th graders.

Ashley: Hey Craig.

Craig: What?

Ashley: Can you meet me and Paige at lunch. We need to talk to you about something very important.

Craig: Sure. Since when did you start hanging out with Paige?

Mr. Simpson: Craig, Ashley, do you have something you want to share with the class?

Ashley: No.

Mr. Simpson: Then quit talking and pay attention.

Hazel sends an instant message to Paige.

"Paige, are you going to talk to Craig about it?"

Paige receives the message but does not reply. Hazel looks at Paige. Paige isn't paying attention to her computer, she's looking at the person that just walked in; JT. When JT left Paige read the IM and replied.

"Yeah we're meeting at lunch"

"Why were you looking at JT when he walked in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Paige, c'mon. I know that look. I know he looks better than last year and isn't as immature, but what would Spinner think?"

"I don't care what Spinner thinks any more. We're not together remember? And I promised JT I would go out on a date with him when I'm ready."

"You're joking right?"

"No. C'mon Haze, JT isn't that bad. He always seems to be around when something goes wrong and isn't as clueless as Spinner."

"Paige, I think you're crazy. But in a way you're right. He sure isn't s clueless as Spin, and he did come up with that idea. I guess he's ok."

"I'm not crazy, I just realized the type of person JT is."

Mr. Simpson: Paige, Hazel, pay attention!

Paige got an Im from Craig.

"Paige. Why am I supposed to meet you & Ash at lunch?"

"Ash didn't tell you?"

"All she said was that it's very important"

"Ok do you want to know the whole story?"

"Sure" Paige told Craig the whole story, but when she sent it, it was to the whole class.

Everyone was shocked and Paige was embarrassed. When Mr. Simpson realized that no one was paying attention, he asked them what was wrong.

Hazel: Mr. Simpson, don't look at your email.

Mr. Simpson gave her a weird look then went over and checked his email. He looked at Paige and asked her to come out to the hallway with him.

Mr. Simpson: Paige, is this true?

Paige: Yeah.

She had started to cry and Mr. Simpson led her to the office. They called her parents but she didn't want to go home. They tried to convince her to go but she didn't want to let Dean win.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day at lunch Ashley and Craig were waiting for Paige. When she showed up every one in the lunchroom looked at her. None of them thought she would still be there.

Ashley: Paige, maybe we should do this another time.

Paige: no, we're doing it now.

Craig: Ash if this is what she wants to do we can't stop her. And I think that this is a good time to talk about it. Dean will find out that everyone knows. This means he'll come to Paige and then she might be able to get him to admit it.

Paige: I think you're right.

Ashley: Craig, you're going to need to keep a close eye on Paige tomorrow. And make sure you don't forget the camera.

Craig: Don't worry; I couldn't forget it I tried. This is too serious to forget.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school at Paige's house

Paige's mom: Paige, maybe you should stay home tomorrow.

Paige: I can't. I have to go tomorrow.

Paige's mom: Why?

Paige: I just have to ok?

Paige went up to her room and stayed there the rest of the day. She lay down in her bed and the next thing she knew she was woke up by the phone ringing.

Paige: Hello

JT: Hey. Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah I'm fine JT.

JT: Ok. I was worried when I heard about it.

Paige: You don't have to worry about me JT. Dean will pay for what he did. We're pretty sure that he'll make his move tomorrow and Craig will be ready.

JT: The sooner the better.

Paige: Yeah

JT: Are you ok? You sound tired or something.

Paige: Yeah you woke me up.

JT: Oh I'm sorry. I'll let you go then.

Paige: No that's ok. I want to talk to you.

They talked on the phone for over an hour before they hung up. Paige had never felt this way about anyone before. It didn't scare her, she liked the feeling. And when she talked to JT, the feeling got stronger. She didn't know it, but she was falling in love. She had almost fell back to sleep when the phone rang.

Paige: Hello

Spinner: Hey.

Paige: I'm tired Spinner and I don't feel like talking right now.

Spinner: Paige, I just want to talk to you for five minutes.

Paige: I'm too tired right now maybe later.

Spinner: Paige just five... Paige hung up the phone and turned it off.

Spinner: Paige? Paige? Damn it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie, Ashley, and Craig at Ashley's

Ellie: So do you think you'll be able to catch him tomorrow?

Craig: That's the plan.

Ashley: I don't see how Paige can even show up tomorrow.

Ellie: She seems to be taking it very well.

Craig: Yeah she does. But can you imagine the pain she feels? I know I can't

Ashley: I can't either.

Ellie: no one can unless they've been through it.

Craig: We have to get him.

Ashley: We will. I know we will.

Just then Toby and JT come up stairs. They stopped outside of Ashley's room. They overhear what they are talking about.

Toby: Did you hear about what happened to Paige?

JT: I've known since last year. She told me before we played Bardell at the finals.

Toby: So that's why you kept getting mad every time we made fun of Paige.

JT: Yeah.

Toby: I'm actually sorry for her.

T: Dean will pay.

Toby: How do you know?

JT: Craig is going to get him admitting that he did it on tape & Paige is going to take it to court. Toby: How do you know?

JT: Paige told me an hour ago on the phone

. They walk off into Toby's room.

Ellie: Since when did Paige and JT get along?

Ashley: JT has changed. And he's always there for Paige when she needs help even if she won't admit it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school

Paige: You have it?

Craig: Yeah. Where's Ash?

Paige: She's coming.

Craig: I hope she won't be late.

Paige: I mean she's coming now.

Craig turned around and Ash was behind him.

Ashley: Ready?

Craig and Paige: Yeah.

Paige walks into the school and Craig follows her at a distance. Dean sees Paige and he walks over to her.

Dean: I need to talk to you.

Paige: Not here.

Paige leads him to a deserted hallway. Craig angles the camera directly at them.

Dean: Why did you tell everyone?

Paige: Tell everyone what?

Dean: You know what I'm talking about.

Paige: You mean that you raped me?

Dean: That was between you and me. No one else.

Paige: So you admit it?

Dean: You know you wanted it.

Paige: No I didn't. I said no over and over again.

Dean: So what. Who cares? Deep down, you wanted it. No one will ever know the truth.

Paige: I'm out of here.

Dean: Not so fast Spirit. I'm not done with you yet.

Paige: Let go of me.

Ashley was standing outside waiting for the right moment to walk in, and he did just when she saw Dean grab Paige's arm.

Ashley: What's going on?

Dean: None of your business. I'll talk to you later Spirit.

Dean walked out and Craig came out of his hiding place.

Paige: Did you get it?

Craig: All of it.

Ashley: Now all you have to do is press charges and take the tape to court.

Paige: I never thought it would be that easy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month layer- the trial

Paige sued Dean and the trial was held a few weeks later. Paige showed the tape at the last minute when everyone thought she had lost the case. Dean was found guilty and sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. Paige didn't have to worry about Dean any more. She knew he would never hurt her again or anyone else for that matter. All she had to worry about was how she was going to tell JT that she was in love with him.


	4. New relationships

It was Friday and Paige was debating on whether she should tell JT or not. She was going out on a date with him later, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell him. She called Terri for help. Terri: Hello

Paige: Hey Ter.

Terri: What's up?

Paige: I was just wandering if I could ask you for some advice.

Terri: Paige, asking me for advice?

Paige: Yeah if you don't want to then.

Terri: No I'll help. So what's the problem?

Paige: Ok. I have to tell someone something really important but I'm not sure if I should just yet. Part of me says tell him and the other part says wait. I'm confused and I really need to know before 6 tonight.

Terri: It would help if you told me what it was you need to tell him. By the way, who is him? Paige: I'm not going to tell you what I need to tell him.

Terri: Ok but who's him?

Paige: JT

Terri: JT? What could you possibly have to say to JT?

Paige: None of your business.

Terri: Ok. I would tell him but it would depend on what it is.

Paige: I'm not telling you. But it's very serious. I've never felt...

Terri: What? Paige: Never mind.

Terri: You brought it up.

Paige: I said never mind.

Terri: Do you have feelings for JT or something?

There was a short silence.

Terri: Paige?

Paige: What?

Terri: You do don't you?

Paige: Maybe.

Terri: Is that what you're confused about?

Paige: Yeah it is. Terri: I think you should at least wait until you've been dating a while and when you know that you can trust him.

Paige: I think you're right. Well, I got to go get ready for my date tonight. Thanks for the advice Ter.

Terri: Any time.

Paige: Bye

Terri: Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later JT showed up.

JT: You look great!

Paige: Thanks.

JT: What about me?

Paige: You don't look that bad...I'm just kidding you look great.

JT: I knew that.

Paige: Are we going somewhere or are we going to stay here and talk all night.

JT: Either's fine with me.

Paige: Let's go. They went to a movie.

Paige convinced JT into watching a chick flick. Before Paige went in, she let JT kiss her goodnight. She never knew anyone could be that good of a kisser. She returned the kiss, which to JT seemed to last forever but he didn't mind, smiled at JT, and went up to her room.

"Wow. She is such an amazing kisser."

JT walked home feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life. He had just got his first kiss from the girl of his dreams. He thought it couldn't be better but Paige called after he had been home for about an hour and asked him out on a second date for tomorrow. This was the best day of JT's life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley and Craig at Ashley's house

Ashley: So...

Craig: Well what do you want to do?

Ashley smiled at Craig and then he kissed her. They didn't stop kissing until Toby showed up with JT.

Toby: You have got to b kidding me. You kissed Paige Micalchuck?

JT: Yeah and she even returned the kiss.

Toby: And how was it?

JT: Ten times better than I thought it would be. And we have a date tonight.

Toby: I guess she really does like you.

JT: Yeah. She does.

Ashley: since when did Paige and JT start going out?

Craig: I guess since last night, but you know how JT is. He probably made most of it up.

Ashley: Probably.

Craig: Now where were we? Ashley and Craig started kissing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terri and Ashley the next day at school.

Ashley: Did you hear about JT and Paige?

Terri: A lot more than you did.

Ashley: What do mean? Terri: Paige called me last night and told me she's in love with JT. Ashley: Are you sure she said that?

Terri: Not exactly. She said she had feelings for him and this was before the date.

Ashley: I know for a fact that JT's in love with Paige.

Terri: Who doesn't know that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy and Hazel in the hallway.

Jimmy: So how about Friday night?

Hazel: Name the time and place and I'll be there.

Jimmy: Cool.

Spinner walked up behind them.

Spinner: Hey guys.

Hazel: Hey Spin.

Jimmy: Hey Spin did you hear about JT and Paige?

Spinner: What?

Hazel: Everyone knows. They've been dating since Friday.

Spinner: You're joking right?

Jimmy: No she's not. In fact, if you don't believe her, you can ask Paige.

Paige: Ask me what?

Hazel: Someone's jealous if JT.

Spinner: I'm not jealous. What are doing with a geek like JT?

Paige: It's none of your business. And he's not a geek. He's sweet, funny, and not an air head. Hazel: Come on Paige, class is about to start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner confronted JT at lunch.

Spinner: What do you think you're doing with Paige?

JT: Well I'm going out with her and we're both having a great time without you.

Spinner: Yeah as if you would ever last with Paige.

JT: Oh yeah, let's see if I can last longer than you. And if you really cared about Paige you would be happy because she's happy instead of trying to get her to break up with me because I'm not as popular and you never got over her.

Spinner: Whatever JT. I bet she dumps you within a week.

Spinner walked off. And JT sat with his friends.

Toby: Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?

JT: Why aren't you sitting with yours?

Emma: They don't have to be together all the time Toby. You and Kendra aren't together all the time.

Manny: You really believe that Paige and JT are going out?

Toby: I don't. Maybe you should prove it JT.

Emma: I believe him. Manny: Why?

Emma: Because I heard Paige telling Hazel how much fun she had with JT this weekend. And she said he's a great kisser.

JT: See, it's true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Toby arrived at Kendra's but Spinner answered the door.

Spinner: What do you want?

Toby: To talk to Kendra.

Spinner: Maybe I don't want you talking to her.

Kendra came downstairs and saw Toby.

Toby: I don't care if you don't want me to talk to her. The only one who can decide that is Kendra.

Kendra: What's going on?

Spinner: You're no letting him in.

Kendra: Fine, Let's go somewhere else then.

Kendra leaves with Toby and Spinner storms off into the house and slams the door.

Toby: What's his problem?

Kendra: Paige.

Toby: So it's true. Paige and JT are going out.

Kendra: Yeah. He's so jealous of JT.

Toby: I knew he liked her, but I didn't think it was that bad.

Kendra: he'll be over her soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later at school. Spinner finally got over Paige. Terri walked up to him.

Terri: I see you stopped pestering Paige and threatening JT.

Spinner: Yeah. I've moved on.

Terri: Right.

Spinner: I have I was thinking about asking someone out.

Terri: Yeah. Who?

Spinner: You.

Terri: What?

Spinner: Is it so hard to believe?

Terri: You've always had a thing for Paige, I never thought you'd be interested in me.

Spinner: ok. Will you go out with me say, this Friday?

Terri: Sure.

Terri was in a good mood the rest of the day.

Paige: Why are you so happy today?

Terri: Someone asked me out.

Hazel: Who?

Mr. Simpson: Hazel, Terri, Paige, Stop talking and pay attention.

Paige and Hazel looked at Terri.

Terri whispered: Spinner.

After class

Hazel: Spinner?

Terri: Yeah.

Paige: You did say yes didn't you?

Terri: Yes. We're going out this Friday.

Paige: Why don't we make it a double date?

Hazel: Triple.

Terri: Umm...

Paige: Come on Ter. It'll be fun and you don't have to worry about me stealing Spinner from you, I'm totally over him.

Hazel: And she is in love with JT.

Terri: Ok.

Hazel: Great. Let's go tell the guys.

Hazel and Terri went over to Jimmy and Spinner while Paige went to go get JT.

JT: Hey Paige.

Paige: Hey. Can I talk to you?

JT: Sure. Paige led him to Hazel, Terri, and the guys.

Jimmy: What's up?

Paige: You guys didn't ask them?

Hazel: It was your idea.

Paige: We want to know if you would be interested in a triple date.

Jimmy: I'm in.

JT: Me too.

Spinner: Sure.

Hazel: Great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night- the triple date Paige and JT were the first ones to arrive.

Paige: You're not goin to start anything with Spin are you?

JT: No.

Paige: Good.

Paige leaned in and kissed him. Just then Hazel and Jimmy walked in.

Jimmy: You're a grade younger than me and you're already getting more action than me.

Paige: Not for long.

Jimmy: What have you been telling her Hazel?

Hazel: Nothing. Paige: If telling me how much you like him and how much you've been looking forward to tonight is nothing.

Jimmy: Really?

Paige: Yeah...

Hazel: Ok Paige I think you've said enough.

Jimmy: No tell me more.

Hazel: Maybe later.

Spinner and Terri walked in.

Terri: Hey guys.

Spinner: What are you talking about?

Hazel: Nothing.

They all ordered something and began talking.

Jimmy: I've heard from some of the ninth graders that Paige is an amazing kisser. They said Toby was the one that started it but we all know there's only one person that really knows. Spinner: So JT Out of a scale of one to ten.

JT: Just to ten? Jimmy: That good?

JT: Yeah.

Hazel: Ok Paige your turn. Just from 1 to 10 though.

Paige: ten.

Spinner: So JT, I guess I lost the bet.

JT: Yeah you did.

Paige: What bet?

JT: He said that you would dump me within a week.

Terri: And what did you tell him

? Spinner: Come on Ter, you don't want to know that.

Paige: Tell me what you said to Spin.

JT: Maybe later. They spent the rest of the time laughing and joking. Spinner and JT got along and didn't fight once. Actually, Spinner paid more attention to Terri than anyone else. Jimmy couldn't stop looking at Hazel which made her very nervous. Paige and JT whispered back and forth at times when they weren't being spoken to. About two hours later, their date was over. Jimmy walked Hazel home and kissed her goodnight before he left. Spinner did the same to Terri and JT stayed over at Paige's house for about an hour before he went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Sean at Emma's house.

Emma: So...

Sean: What do you want to do? We could go out or we could stay here.

Emma caught Sean's eyes. She smiled at him and said that she wanted to stay. They started kissing and after a while, Emma laid her head on Sean's shoulder and fell asleep. Pretty soon Sean fell asleep too. The next morning when Emma woke up she woke Sean and told him he'd better leave before Spike or Snake came in. Sean climbed out Emma's window and Emma went back to sleep dreaming of Sean.


	5. Growing up

One year later.

Hazel and Paige at Paige's house.

Hazel: So did you tell him?

Paige: No. I figured I'd wait a while before I did.

Hazel: You would be making his dream come true if you did.

Paige: Ok, I'll tell him tomorrow when he comes over.

Hazel hands her the phone.

Hazel: Tell him you really need to talk to him but he has to come over.

Paige: I said tomorrow.

Hazel: Ok but if I accidentally run into him on my way home I'm going to tell him.

Paige glares at Hazel.

Paige: Give me the phone.

Paige calls JT but he isn't at home so she called Toby.

Ashley: Hello.

Paige: Hey Ash, is JT there?

Ashley: Yeah why?

Paige: I need to talk o him.

Ashley: You haven't told him yet have you?

Paige: That's none of your business I need to talk to him.

Ashley: Fine, I'll give him the phone.

Ashley goes in Toby's room and hands JT the phone.

JT: Hello.

Paige: Hey JT.

JT: Paige!

Paige: Can you come over?

JT: Is something wrong?

Paige: No I just want you to come over so I can tell you something.

JT: Why can't you tell me now?

Paige: Because I want to tell you in person.

JT: Ok I'll be right over.

JT hangs up the phone.

JT: I got to go. I'll see you later.

Toby: What does she want now?

JT: To talk.

Toby: I bet she does.

JT: Shut up Toby.

Toby: Later.

JT almost knocked Ashley over running down the stairs.

JT: Sorry.

Craig: What's with him?

Ashley: Paige called and she wanted him to come over.

Craig: Oh.

Toby came downstairs. Toby: I'm going to Kendra's.

Ashley: Ok.

Craig: So we're alone.

Ashley: Yeah we are. They go upstairs and start kissing. Craig stops and looks at Ashley. Ashley nods her approval. Craig: Are you sure? Ashley: Yeah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JT arrives at Paige's house a few minutes later. When he comes in, Hazel leaves.

JT: You wanted to tell me something?

Paige: Umm, Yeah.

JT: Well what is it?

Paige: Umm...

JT: Is something wrong? Did I do anything wrong earlier? You're not breaking up with me are you? I wouldn't be...

Paige: I think I'm in love with you.

JT: What?

Paige: I said I think I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way before.

JT: Am I dreaming or did you just say that you love me?

Paige: You're not dreaming. And I said I think.

JT: Wow. This is too good to be true. I have to be dreaming.

Paige kissed him.

Paige: Still think you're dreaming?

JT: No. That was definitely real.

Paige: So...

JT: What?

Paige: I just told you I love you and you didn't say it back.

JT: I thought it was obvious. Paige, I've loved you from the moment I saw you.

Paige shoves JT onto the bed and kisses him. Then she starts kissing his neck.

JT: Paige, are you sure you want to do this?

Paige: Let's just say I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny and Emma in Emma's room.

Manny: So what did you and Sean do when your mom and snake left?

Emma: Well...

Manny: Oh my god! You did it?

Emma: Well... Manny: Come on Em tell me!

Emma: Ok I'll tell you.

Manny: So did you?

Emma: Yeah.

Manny: Was it what you thought it would be?

Emma: Better. They talked for about an hour before Sean climbed through Emma's window. Emma: Sean!

Manny: Hey Sean.

Sean: Hey.

Manny smiled at Sean.

Sean: Emma, what did you tell her?

Emma: I'm sorry but I had to tell her. She wouldn't leave me alone.

Manny: I got to go now. See you tomorrow.

Sean: So do you want to go out or stay in?

Emma: Go out. Mom and Snake should be home any minute and if they knew you were here they'd kill me.

Sean: Ok then let's go. They went out the way Sean came in. When Emma got back home Spike and Snake were waiting for her.

Emma: Hey.

Spike: Why didn't you leave a note telling us where you went?

Emma: I'm sorry I worried you I forgot.

Snake: Well don't forget next time.

Spike: You really worried us Em. We thought something happened to you. Snake called Manny and when she said you weren't there.

Emma: Mom I'm so sorry. I should have thought to leave you a note; I just thought I'd be back before you so I didn't think I'd need to write a note.

Snake: It's ok Em. You just gave us a scare. And always leave a note even if you're gone for a few minutes. Emma: Ok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school.

Hazel walks up to Paige.

Hazel: So did you tell him?

Paige: Yeah.

Hazel: And what did he say?

Paige: What do you think?

Hazel: So what did you do after you told him and he said he did too?

Paige didn't answer.

Hazel: Paige did you... Paige wasn't paying any attention to Hazel. She just saw JT walking down the hall. When he spotted her he came over to her.

Paige: Hey JT.

JT: Hey. Have fun last night on our date?

Paige: The most fun I've...

Hazel: I guess that answers my question.

Paige: I'll tell you later at my house after school. Come on JT, I need to talk to you.

Paige led him to an empty classroom.

JT: So what did you want to t...?

Paige shoved him down into a seat and started kissing him. Paige wasn't the only one with that idea. Spinner walked in with Terri. Spinner gently shoves Terri against the wall and starts kissing her. Neither of them knew either of them were there until Paige started laughing when JT tickled her. Spinner turned around and JT spotted him.

Paige: What's wrong?

Spinner: You're not alone.

Paige: What are doing here?

Spinner: The same reason you are.

Terri: You don't tell, we won't either.

JT: Sounds good to me but we really need to leave. Bell rings in about 30 seconds.

Terri: Good idea. All of them left the room and headed for homeroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MI class-11th grade

Hazel (whispering): So where did you and JT go earlier?

Paige: I can't tell you.

Hazel: Why?

Paige: I told Terri I wouldn't.

Hazel: What's wrong with Terri?

Paige: Forget it. I can't tell you here, she's watching us.

Hazel: And?

Paige: IF she thinks I told, she'll tell about...never mind.

Hazel: What?

Mr. Simpson: Girls!

Paige and Hazel: Sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch- JT, Manny, Emma, and Toby.

Toby: I saw you with Paige this morning. Where did she take you?

JT: Just a half empty hallway so we could talk.

Emma: About?

JT: Us.

Manny: Did she dump you?

JT: You'd know if she dumped me.

Toby: True. He'd be crying hysterically by now.

Manny, Emma, and Toby all laugh. JT stopped listening when he saw Paige. He began to think about last night.

Emma: JT?

Manny: JT! Hello? Manny knocked on JT's head. Manny: Anyone there?

JT: Go away. I'm thinking.

Emma: yeah about Paige. You've been starring at her since you saw her.

Manny: And she's been occasionally looking back at you smiling.

Toby: What's going on between you two?

JT: Something. Emma:

Like what.

JT: None of your business.

Toby: Someone's in love.

JT: So what! JT walked off.

Emma: I never thought that would happen. He usually jokes about it.

Manny: Yeah he usually laughs with us.

Toby: Something happened between them.

Emma: I think I know what.

Toby: What?

Manny: You aren't serious are you?

Emma: Yeah. I know that look.

Toby: What are you talking about?

Manny: Nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JT and Toby at Toby's house after school in the living room.

Toby: So what was with you today?

JT: Nothing.

Toby: Yeah right.

Ashley walked in with Ellie. Ashley had this look on her eyes. Ellie had just mentioned Craig. JT knew that look. He knew what happened before Ellie said anything.

Ellie: So what happened last night?

JT: I think you already know the answer to that.

Ashley: Come on El, let's go.

Toby: Ok. What's going on with everyone lately?

JT: You seem to be the only one that doesn't know.

Ellie: Are you really that clueless Toby?

JT: It's kind of obvious isn't it?

Ashley: Let's let him figure it out himself.

Toby: What?

JT: Don't you have a date with Kendra tonight?

Toby: Yeah.

JT: I have to go. I'm meeting Paige at her house.

Toby: As usual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel was over at Paige's house talking about JT.

Hazel: So did you?

Paige: Yeah.

Hazel: And...

Paige: It was...I can't explain it. Haven't you and Jimmy?

Hazel: No. Just then JT rang the door bell. Paige answered the door.

Paige: We were just talking about you.

JT: Is that a good thing?

Hazel: I'm sorry to say it but in this case it's not.

Paige: Oh shut up Hazel. You know you're jealous.

Hazel: Of him? Now that's funny.

JT: Why is that so funny?

Paige: Yeah Haze.

Hazel: You're right I should be jealous the way Paige talks about you. How amazing of a kisser you are and last night. What did you say? Oh yeah it was...I can't explain it.

JT: Really?

Paige: Don't you have somewhere to be Hazel?

Hazel left. Paige looked embarrassed but she turned away so JT wouldn't notice, but he did.

JT: What's wrong Paige?

Paige: Nothing.

JT: Are you sure.

Paige: Yeah I'm fine.

JT: Ok. So about last night, what did Hazel mean?

Paige: come on JT isn't it obvious?

JT: Not really. She wasn't exactly clear.

Paige: You were amazing.

Seems like a lot of people at Degrassi are growing up.


End file.
